


Girl with the hazel eyes

by H2iK37



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H2iK37/pseuds/H2iK37
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Kudos: 10





	1. Girl With The Hazel Eyes.

John was lying on his back enjoying watching her slim fingers playing with the hair on his chest.

"Do you love me johnathon?"

The voice in his head starting too go into panic mode, he rolled over onto his right side smiling and taking her hand playing with her fingers hoping to use the distraction, so he could think!

"Oi lazy arse get up or you'll be late for work"

John groaned to himself pushing his head back down into the pillow, the remnants of the same dream he'd been having for weeks now starting to fade away. He got up pushing the quilt away sitting on edge of the bed in his old bedroom for the first time in a long time. In his old. Fleetwood Mac tee-shirt and boxers. 

"Are you getting up or what, he heard his mam shout up the stairs"!

"I'm up.... I'm up he shouted back, mumbling to himself" Kin life's not me own" as he shuffled his feet, wearing his kermit and miss piggy muppet slippers, heading for the bathroom."

John came down the stairs twenty minutes later in his suit and headed into the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, hanging his suit jacket on the back of the chair, his mother handed him a full cooked breakfast and a steaming cup of tea she sat down on the other side of the table watching him eat. He had a feeling about was coming next!

"So?"

"What ~ John asked!"

"You know what?"

He knew fine well about was to come, his mam would have made a good inquisitor as she knew him so well?

"So, what's happening between you and Charlotte then!"

John rolled his eyes, look thing's haven't been right between us since we came back from. Malta, i mean i love her but i'm not in love with her. It's like i'm playing a part in someone else's life!... It didn't help that the" Kin answering machine recorded the conversation i had with me dad!

"Typical man"

Anyway i best get a move on I'm going to see dad in hospital before i go to work. John, closed the front door behind him heading for his car getting in putting his seat belt on. Putting a CD in the head unit on the dashboard, he put the car in gear letting the hand brake off driving away from his mam's house. Singing along with the cd. 

Ooh, each morning I get up I die a little  
Can barely stand on my feet  
(Take a look at yourself) take a look in the mirror and cry (and cry)  
Lord, what you're doing to me (yeah yeah)  
I have spent all my years believing in you  
But I can't get no relief, Lord.  
Somebody (somebody) ooh somebody  
Can anybody find me somebody to love 

I work hard (he work's hard) every day of my life  
I work "til I ache in my bones  
At the end (at the end of the day)  
I take home my hard earned pay all on my own  
I get down(down on my knees)  
And I start to pray  
'Til tears run down from my eyes  
Lord, somebody (somebody), somebody to love!

" Alright dad, how have you been keeping!"

"Not bad john, i feel like dancing on the ceiling!"

"Like that is it?"

"Aye son your. Nana Rose has been visiting, telling the doctors and nurses how to do their jobs" - what's that you've got there john.

"Just a couple of your favourite motorcycles magazines and a bar of galaxy chocolate".

"So what's been happening at work then son!"

"Well, we're getting a new promotions rep starting today".

"What's happening to. Sally and Elsie then?"

"Sally's, transferring to. Wigan, wants to be with Litchy?"

"You mean litchies got a bird he hasn't had to pay for then ~ they were both laughing at the thought of it".

"Yeah, i know ~ Dave wants elsie up the road i eventually persuaded him too stick her on't deli counter with janine".

Anyway, i better be heading, before. Dave thinks I've done a runner and has a nervous breakdown. 

"KAYLEIGH... Kayleigh!"

"What. Mandy! ~ you don't have to shout you know"

"You were away with the fairies again?"

"Was not?"

"Was too ~ mandy was laughing."

"What's up with you this weather. Kay i said you should have let our keiron and his mates sort out that drug dealing arsehole for you?"

"I, sorted it mand".

Mandy was laughing ~ So you did kay. Two primary schools a hundred yards apart and what did you do again. That's right parked up outside the wrong one and blasted out. Alanis Morissette, nearly got arrested?

"It was an honest mistake ~Kayleigh was laughing".

"Anyway, you looking forwards to the new job tomorrow then!"

"Yeah mand no more getting up at stupid o'clock in the morning, sitting in a traffic jam going to work". - that and. Elsie has filled me in on the gossip.

"Never mind kay plenty of fish in the sea ~ maybe you'll meet someone at your new place!"

Kayleigh, was up bright and early the next morning and in a good mood, having made herself and keiron a cooked breakfast. Before she, headed out of the front door, walking down the path to her yellow fiat. Cinquecento or (Cheeky Chento) as. Kayleigh liked to call it, she gave all her cars pet names, with its (doggin is for life not just for Christmas) stuck on the rear bumper, she enjoyed getting the attention.  
She, got as she drove to her new store. Kayleigh parked in the staff car park and headed to the store's main entrance and went straight to the customer service desk.  
She spoke to. Karen, introducing herself as the new. Promotions Rep, and was taken up to Cath hiltons office!

"Kayleigh is it".

"Yes".

"My name is. Cath ~ I've had a look at your personnel file, and everything is fine, so we'll get the boring paper work done with and I'll give you a tour of the store,.

" Elsie, can you show Kayleigh how things are done ".

" Yes okay Cath! "

Alright Kayleigh love, you and me are going to have a brilliant time working together. Come with me and I'll show you where to get the stock from and where too hide from the camera's. 

John, pulled into his usual space in the car park noticing, the skivers from the warehouse in the smoker's hut. He was going to have a word with them later.  
He, got out of the car locking it behind him and headed for the staff entrance. Clocking in he headed up the stairs to his adjoining office next door to caths, he went into the small kitchen and made himself a brew, before going into his office, taking his suit jacket off and hanging it up before sitting behind his desk.  
Switching on his computer checking emails and what ever stuff Dave had left him with.  
He, got up and looked down at the shop floor, checking up making sure everything was okay, he heard a knocking noise as. Cath came into his office, they made small talk before John asked about the new sales rep. 

"That's her down there john"~ Cath pointed out Kayleigh. 

"What the redhead ~ Cath." 

John, knew straight away that she would have hazel coloured eyes, even though they had never met. 

"Yes why john ~ are you alright you've gone a funny colour." 

"Cause, look who's sniffing around. ~ Stinkray away from his counter I'll be having words with him". 

John walked back to his desk and took out a tin of quality street from one of the drawers, offering Cath first choice, she took a green triangle. 

"So, Miss hilton are you coming round mines tonight. Oh, yes. Mr redmond, I'm definitely, going to come round yours all right, she winked at john and walked away swaying her hips smiling to herself.


	2. Sometimes.

"Hi~Dave Thompson, here what can i do you for!"

"Dave ~ it's. John,".

"John ~ is everything alright,"Shit", that didn't come out right".

"Yeah, everything's alright, ~ I'm just calling to let you know that I'm, ready too return to work" 

"Okay, are you sure" ~ Have, those arseholes at. Area, been on at you! 

"No. Dave ~ I just feel like i need to do something, and coming back too work seems like the right thing to do". 

"Alright, when are you thinking then." 

"Monday." 

"Monday, it is then, I'll let. Cath know then." 

Dave, ended the call with. John, he got up and headed down the corridor towards the. "HR Office", to inform. Cath."What, I swear dave, if those. Arseholes, are pressurising. John to come back too work, they'll have to deal with me!" 

"Relax, cath. John, told me he wants to come back too work, how long have we both known him!" 

"Seems, like years ago since that first day on the. Y.T.S,scheme, dave?". 

They, looked at each other laughing remembering how John. Hated, being off for anything. Even more at the thought of having too take holiday's! 

John, drove into his usual car park spot. Bright and early hoping no one would spot him, only to be disappointed. 

"Here. Elsie, said nudging Diane"! 

"Watch it ~ you nearly had my eye out?" 

"What!" 

"Theirs. Mr Redmond, back!" 

"Does. Kayleigh know he's back at work!" 

"What do you mean, dianne." 

"You, saw the way she was acting at the. Work's, christmas party ~ When, he was. Bladdered, up dancing with a tie around his head!" 

John, looked at the. Usual, suspects in the, smoker's hut and spotted. Cath, standing by the staff entrance waiting for him, he sighed too himself. Getting out of the car and walked towards. Cath, thinking my own personal body guard. She watched as he clocked on, she smiled at him, walking up the stairs beside him into dave's office. 

Dave, smiled at john asking him if he was alright, he sat down at the other side of the desk. Cath, sat down next to him. 

"Right, john let's get the." BS ~ back to work out of the way first of all. "

"We, know why you've been off for the last month, but it's the usual." Muppets at. Area", having to cross the t's and dot the i's, for legal reasons"

"So I wasn't missed them ~ john asked?" 

Cath and Dave both looked at each other laughing, of course you were how long have we known each other! 

John spent the rest of the day in his office avoiding the rest of the staff. 

"Here!" 

"what's this!" 

"Lunch ~ Seeing, as your hiding yourself away?" 

" Be, honest. Cath what happened at the. Christmas party was I Bladdered". 

"Yeah, you let your hair down, john". 

"But, dancing around with a tie on your head was hilarious!" 

"Funny... Hilton... Really funny! 

" So, who put me on the taxi then and put a ten pound note in me pocket? "

" It wasn't me. John, maybe someone special who doesn't know about the local account we have with the taxi company. "


	3. Absolute Beginner's

Elsie and Kayleigh, were walking along the corridor towards the canteen for their lunch.

"Hurry up. Kay"!

"Why ~ it's only cottage pie again"?

"That's, not why kayleigh" ~ "Today's the day when we find out who we'll be. Carsharing, with on. Monday"!

"Have you still not put your name down yet hen"!

"I'm, not that bothered. Elsie"?

"What after all the fuss, you made about it"! When it was mentioned.

"I, hope i get picked to. Carshare with. Mr Redmond elsie".

"He hasn't, put his name down though has he"?

"How, would you know. Miss Marple"!

"Because i look at after every break ~ that's how i know"!

"Well... Lookie here? Who's name is that near the bottom then"

Kayleigh, looked at the name near the bottom of the sheet of paper. Making sure that she wasn't seeing thing's.

John had finally been persuaded by. Cath to sign up for the carshare scheme using her womanly whiles and a bit arm twisting. He had agreed on one condition, that she send out an. Email saying you can swap your buddy if you want!

He walked down to the canteen and stood looking at the names of all the staff who had sighed up. Seeing only two spaces left he added his own name..... John Redmond in bold capital's. 

Kayleigh, was still looking at the list, someone had written "International man of mystery" next to John's name.

"Hurry up, kayleigh ~ Here comes suicide blond"!

She turned around watching. Rachel and janine approach them down the corridor walking, towards them. Kayleigh quickly wrote her name down in the last space and smiled to herself. 

"Right, are you happy now, john. Area have agreed to pay your. Diesel for six months"!

"Aye, dave I should think so as well".

"So, do you know where kayleigh lives then john"?

"Not a bother. Cath, I will just put her address in me satnav"?

"Famous last words..... Famous last words, cath was giggling.

" Please make a. U-turn".

"I don't think you know where you're going love".

"You're taking me all over the bloody place".

"Immediately made a. U-turn".

"I, can't do a. U-turn, I'm in the middle of the road, love".

"Please turn right and make a. U-turn".

"That's not the one."

"The route is being calculated".

"Where are we going".

"What's this now"?

"Prepare to turn right".

"OK. I'm prepared, I'm prepared".

"I've been round here twice".

"Now turn right".

"This is ridiculous, this".

"You have reached your destination".

"Well this is a dead end! I, can't go down here".

"Now go straight".

"Argh, your off your tits".

"Right well, if this isn't it, you can bloody walk to work".

"You have reached your destination".

"Finally this it".

"What's up? You sulking now are you"?

"Hi"

"Hi, you all right".

"Did you find me alright"!

"Not a bother! Straight to the door".

"Coolio".

"Here, stick your drink in there".

"Watch yourself, it doesn't fit all cup's don't force it".

AH"!

"Your having a laugh! Your having a laugh".

"Im sorry, I'm mortified, John".

"I'm...... It's not a good start".

"Not at all".

"What is it? Redbull".

"Is it. Redbull? Fennel? Sweet and Sour"?

"It smells sweet and sour. What is it".

"A sample"!

"A sample of what"?

"My urine"!

"It's in my mouth! It's in my mouth"!

"Oh god i don't believe this"!

"Turn around I'll go back and dry your shirt in my dryer".

"I've no time for that"!

"I've got an appraisal at half nine with. Dave Thompson".

**Author's Note:**

> Somebody to love © Sony /ATV Publishing
> 
> Songwriters : Freddy Mercury


End file.
